


They'll Come Back

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Discord: IronStrange Haven, F/M, IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange Week 2019, IronStrange Weekly Challenge, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 5 (5/24): Reunion.IronStrange Bingo Square: Stark Raving Hazelnut.IronStrange Haven Discord Weekly Challenge: Coming Home/Homeward.Pepper was incredibly worried. She tried not to show her worry for the sake of Morgan. Morgan was just like her dads, she was astonishingly smart and very aware of people’s emotions.





	They'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of IronStrange Week for Reunion. This is also for my IronStrange Bingo prompt for STARK RAVING HAZELNUT. This is also for the IronStrange Haven Discord's Weekly Challenge for Coming Home/Homeward.
> 
> This started as IronStrange and then it turned into Dr. Pepperony.
> 
> Stephen, Pepper, and Tony got married years before Infinity War and Pepper was already pregnant with Morgan. Tony is the bio dad, I guess, but Stephen and Tony are both Morgan's dads.
> 
> This is 4 years after Endgame where Tony freakin survives, so Morgan would be 8 or 9.
> 
> Morgan's nicknames  
> Pepper: Mo  
> Stephen: Morgie  
> Tony: Morgoona
> 
> Pepper is Momma  
> Stephen is Papa  
> Tony is Daddy
> 
> NOT BETA READ. ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Pepper was sat on the couch in the house by the lake. It was the house that she and Tony moved to after the decimation. Sitting on the floor next to the couch, was little 8-year-old Morgan, busily coloring in her Avengers coloring book. Pepper was incredibly worried. She tried not to show her worry for the sake of Morgan. Morgan was just like her dads, she was astonishingly smart and very aware of people’s emotions.

 

“Hey Mo,” said Pepper, her voice soft and full of worry.

 

“Yes, Momma?” came Morgan’s answer still focused on the coloring book.

 

“Do you want to eat something? It’s time for lunch.”

 

“Cheeseburgers and Papa’s chalky ice cream.”

 

Pepper, on hearing Mo’s reply, smiled. Her daughter was definitely Tony’s, both wonderfully smart and with a love of cheeseburger. She could also hear Stephen in Morgan too, in the way she sometimes spoke, all calm and lilting, and used certain words. Pepper couldn’t help but worry again for her husbands again. They had been gone for a week now, with the Avengers helping with a dangerous mission. A dangerous mission that could take them away again, when Pepper just got back Stephen, from the Decimation, and Tony, from his close brush with death. Without any thought, Pepper pulled Morgan into her lap and hugged her, causing Morgan to stop coloring and drop her crayons.

 

“Momma, it’s okay,” chirped Morgan, her bell-like voice bringing peace to Pepper, “They come back.”

 

“I know, Mo, this is Momma being worried,” Pepper sniffed, as she released Morgan from the hug, “Come on, Mo, let's make some cheeseburgers.”

 

“Yay!!!! How about Papa’s chalky ice cream?” Morgan demanded, her eyes quirking and her eyebrows crinkling in the middle, making her look so much like her dad.

 

“Only after you finished your cheeseburger,” Pepper quickly answered. Morgan only shrugged her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Tony and Stephen slowly shuffled through the orange sparkly portal that Stephen had created to their little lake house. The mission was long and exhausting and dangerous, but every one of the Avengers came out alive, albeit with a few injuries. Scuff marks on Tony’s suit and Stephen’s ruffled robes evident of the fight from the long week mission scratches on their faces still red as though the cuts were recent, the two were ready to get back to their girls.

 

“After this week, all I want to do is eat, sleep, and cuddle with Pepper and Morgie,” Stephen stated, exhaustion making his deep voice gruff. The sound of Stephen’s voice sending a tingle down Tony’s spine.

 

“As the teens of today would say, MOOD,” answered Tony, exhaustion clear in his voice. The two slowly trudged up the steps to the lakehouse. Their movements stiff from the fight. As the walked towards the door to open, they heard footsteps run towards the door.

 

“Mo slow down sweetie. What have we said about opening the door?” Hearing Pepper’s voice took away the weight that both Tony and Stephen felt, their shoulders finally relaxing.

“To not open the door without Momma, Daddy, and Papa?”

Both men, hearing Morgan’s voice, smiled and raised a hand and rapped it against the door.

 

When the door opened, a blur charged through and the jumped into the two men, “Papa!!! Daddy!!! You’re back!!!” squealed Morgan.

 

Tony caught Morgan, mindful of Stephen’s hands, and carried her in his arms, with her arms around his neck, slowly both men walked into the house, Pepper closing the door behind them.

 

“See Momma, I told you they come,” stated Morgan proudly twisting a bit to look at Pepper, happy that her prediction came through.

 

“You did, Mo, yes you did,” answered Pepper, tears evident in her eyes, now that Tony was able to look at her face.

 

Stephen saw the tears in Pepper’s eyes and walked towards her pulling her into a loving embrace.

 

“We’re here Pepper. We’re here, back home with you and Morgie, and we’re safe,” soothed Stephen his voice deep and warm, as he hugged Pepper a trembling hand rubbing her back, her head under his chin. Pepper moving her head from under Stephen’s chin, looked up at Stephen’s face and saw the scratches on his face and looked at Tony’s and back to Stephen’s

 

“But you’re hurt,” whispered Pepper.

 

“I know,” said Stephen as he slowly brought his trembling hands up to Pepper’s face and with her face in his hands, Stephen slowly brought their faces together, foreheads touching giving Pepper the comfort that she desperately needed.

 

Tony smiled as he looked at his husband and wife. Turning his head to look at Morgan, he noticed something on her face.

 

“Now Miss Morgoona, what is that on your face?” queried Tony.

 

“Papa’s chalky ice cream!!” came Morgan’s reply.

 

“Papa’s chalky ice cream? Shouldn’t it be Stark-Raving Hazelnuts?” said Tony dramatically.

 

“Well I for one, Tony, love the name,” came Stephen’s smug reply, slightly muffled as he hugged Pepper when Tony looked at the two.

 

“Of course, you do, cuz Morgoona over here said she liked the name better than the real one,” Tony grumbled jokingly, a smile visible on Tony’s wrinkled face, “I’m hungry let’s eat.”

 

“Daddy, Papa, we made cheeseburgers and we have Papa’s chalky ice cream!” squealed Morgan, who was now reaching for Stephen, making grabby hands at him.

 

“Yes, cheeseburgers and Papa’s chalky ice cream are on today’s menu, can’t wait,” said Stephen, the smug look still evident on his face. Tony fondly rolled his eyes at him as Pepper walked into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
